Whats a Hogwarts? I'm Lost!
by Grr Who Are You
Summary: Harry Poter, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho Xover. After being betrayed by Inuyasha, Kagome goes home with Sango miroku Shippou and Kirara, Whats in store for them? HieiKagome


Dolores Umbridge

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Narrative

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's betrayle

"Inuyasha usually your here, where are you?" a young sixteen year old girl called out, in a mournfull voice. It was obvious, and she knew it. He went off with 'her' again, the living corpse. To make it even worse he never took into consideration that they would accept his choice. The young girl would have given anything for his happiness, but alass... he never even told her that he was seeing 'her' after he made it very clear that he loved...Kagome.

It was all a lie. Inuyasha, the one that Kagome had loved, betrayed her. Betrayed kagome for the clay pot known as Kikyou... Flesh, blood, and a pure heart over Clay, dirt, and hatred that resides openly in her heart. Kagome would never forget, the day that he chose Kikyou over her as a mate. After being told Inuyasha loved Kagome, and not Kikyou.

Flashback

Kagome's POV

I just climed out of the well and was subcumed by the beauty of the forest, one thing would make it perfect. 'Inuyasha'. I sighed sadly as I draped my bag over the wells edge, and pulled myself out. I looked up, and gasped.

"Inuyasha," I breathed shocked at his sudden appearence. Inuyasha smiled warmy for a change, with his silver hair blowing in the breeze, as gentle rays of sunshine cast a godly look onto him. I smiled back at him, after getting out of my stupor.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something- something very important," Inuyasha explained in a calming voice. I nodded mutely and swung my legs over the well, like I had been doing that my whole life. I follow closely as Inuyasha motions for me to follow him. The scenery blew by slowly, it felt like heavan. I knew it was coming, he was going to say he loved me... Today. Abruptly he stoppd, in the center of a field of fascinating and unusually sweet looking flowers. I gapped. It was Beautiful!

"I guess your wondering why here of all places, well I wanted to tell you how I feel. Kagome, I love you," I gasped.

'He really does love me! Oh my gosh!' I looked deeply into his eyes, just missing a trace of deceit lingering in the back, steadily growing with each look into my eyes. I smiled warmly as the sun baked my skin. "I love you too, more then you'll ever know," I replied full of love, hope, and maybe a tad bit of temtation.

All he did was smile, and gently lower his lips to mine, ending in a harsh demanding kiss. It WAS my first kiss, but I realized it wasn't gentle and kind like all my dreams had invisioned. It was rough, demanding, but I shrugged it off, and let happiness ensnare me.

End Flashback

'He lied to me. He told me he loved me, it was all a lie!' I felt something warm slide down my cheeks. Slowly I wiped my tears away, and shook my head, heading to Kaede's village, to see my friends. 'I need to tell them goodbye, I don't belong here anymore. I'm going to miss them all, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.'

After a few minutes I reached the edge of the village, just before I was attacked! I looked down, catching the attacker, only to find it to be Shippou! I gave him a hug, and dug through my over stuffed bag.

"Shippou, would you like a lollipop?" I asked Kindly as I handed him a cherry flavored one. Shippou litteraly wresled it out of my hand. Stiffling a laugh, I went to see the others. 'Shippou is so cute sometimes!' I smiled and walked into Kaedes hut to be embraced in a warm hug. I looked down to find Sango cheerfully hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Welcome back Kagome!" Sango Exclaimed, I smiled and replied with a thankyou.

"Ah! Lady Kagome, Welcome back!" I laughed as Miroku said this. I knew what was coming.

"PERVERT!" Sango exclaimed knocking the pour monk to the ground, with a resoundingly strong slap to the face. I laugh merrily, and frowed at the thought of leaving. I wanted to get away, but didn't want to leave Shippou, Sango, or even Miroku.

'I got it! I could invite them along to my time, maybe they would like some time away from Inuyasha also. It wouldn't matter simce Naraku is dead, and Kikyou can help Inuyasha look for the shards.' I grinned at my thought, but considered what would have to be done in order for them to... be better...fit for the time period. 'Either now or never.'

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou," All heads turned towards me as I spoke. Shippou still sucking on his lollipop, Miroku rubbing his abused cheek, and finally Sango muttering something along the lines of bastard perverted monk, while listening closely to what I have to say. "I was wondering if you guys would... Well like to go to my time with me for a while? Inuyasha is off with Kikyou, and I'd be surprised if the hadn't mated already. I can't stand to leave you guys for more than a week. Will you please come with me?" I practically begged them to come with me, even if only for a day.

Sango's POV

I was utterly shocked that Kagome had asked us to go to her time. I had always wanted to, to see what awaits on the other side, the dangers, the excitements, the future. Maybe it would be great, fascinating. I really wanted to go!

"Kagome, I would more than love to go with you to your time!" I embraced her in another sisterly hug. 'It would also help her in order to get Inuyasha out of her mind. Maybe I could play matchmaker! That would be so much fun!'

"Thankyou Sango," She replied with a small but sincere smile.

Miroku's POV

I was surprised that she aked us to go to her time, to say the least. Simply I was about to rely but Sango interupted me by saying that she would go. I looked as Sango hugged Kagome. A pang of jealousy stabbed me grousomely in the heart. 'Why can't Sango hug ME that way.' I pouted and waited for a chance to reply.

"Lady Kagome, I accept." I smiled devilishly, and slid my hand down toward Sango's rear side...SLAP! I moaned in pain and rubbed my cheek again. I looked toward Sango, She was fuming! 'She looks so cute when shes mad'

Shippo's POV

'Wow this lollipop is really good. Candy! Candy!' My thoughts were interupted by Kagome asking if we wanted to go to her time. 'Hmmmm... there will be candy there, and Inuyasha here... Such a hard choice! I'll go with Kagome! I can't wait!

"Sure I'll go with you, for a piece of Cho-kal-ate," I Hungrily replied... That candy stuff Kagome had was GREAT! (Frosted Flakes, Are more than good! THERE GREAT! Hehe, had to do that.)

Kagome's POV

I smiled happily, we were all going to go to my time. I can't wait!

"Alright lets Go!" I explained wile leading everyone to the well. "Grab my hand, and we'll jump in on 3." I waited as they grabbed my had and stood on the wells edge.

"1, 2, 3 JUMP!" I exclaimed not fast neither slow. A familliar flood of fluently swirling blue lights danced around us, engulfing us into my time. More importantly, away from Inuyasha.

**WITH HARRY**

_"Lumos_!" The young wizard Harry Potter whispered, with an annoyed look etched clearly upon his face. Harry wasn't saying it just for fun, he was actually trying to get some reading done for potions over the time he had off from Hogwarts. After several hard and regretfull years of being harassed by Snape imfront of his classes had made him uncharicteristically read what they were going to be studying, and doing over the time at Hogwarts. Surprisingly Harry hadn't given up on reading the oh so boring, and incredibally evil text.

Harry's POV

'The one time I decide to actually read some of what Snape is going to teach us, the stupid spell keeps on going out! Just my luck. I could actually pass potions if my stupid wand would stay lit for longer than five seconds!' I glared at the book in my arms, ready to make it burst into flames.

"_Lumos!_" I said in a normal voice this time. I continued reading, it was on a complex potion that would turn a minute into five minutes for one whole minute. WinkWink

I looked up from the book, just realizing there would be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, now that Mad Eyed Moody turned out to not be the real Mad-Eyed Moody. Hopefully it wont be a nuttcase old mean teacher. Maybe a nice kind teacher, that would listen to what needed to be said. (Can you guess who the teacher will be? Hahahahahaha)

I sighed, 'like that would ever happen again, most likely it will be another Moody. Hmmm... Who Am I kidding, I have no clue who it will be.' I sighed again, and listed closely for the footsteps of any of the Dursleys. A few stifled grunts, and loud snores, but thats all.

TAP!TAP!

'I wonder what that was...' I looked toward where the sound was coming from. To my surprise it was an owl, Rons tiny little Owl that Serius Black had given to him. Attatched to his leg was a letter... 'I wonder what this is for' I glanced at it, and ran my fingers through my untidy jet black hair, and peered at the letter. The owl hooted, snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hows it going at them muggles house? By the way, I sorry if _

_Pig (The owl) doesn't get this letter to you very fast. Anyway, have_

_you finished your homework yet. I havn't and boy, am I annoyed _

_that I didn't do it earlier! Bloody Hell, Hermionie probably already _

_filled out all the work in the text books, based on what she did last_

_year over the summer... My mum wants me to ask and I quote_

_"Harry! How are you dear? Is everything alright?" Boy is she a _

_tad bit crazy?_

_Your firend,_

_Ron Weasly_

_Ps: Don't let them Muggles get you down!_

I smiled and wrote a small letter back. I attatched it to Pig, and sent him off! 'I wonder what will happen this year?'

( I forget mostly what happens in the fifth book though, so bare with me when we get to it, please. I'm not going to talk about them going to the trial, or any of that, next scene will be going to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express)

**BACK WITH KAGOME**

"Oh Kami, Kagome. Your House is huge!" exclaimed Sango in awe, as she looked at the shrine. Miroku and Shippo nodded, and Kirara just 'mew'ed. Kagome smiled largely, and led them inside.

"Okay, Follow me, I'll introduce you to my fami--ly..." Kagome explained, but was interrupted by four owls swooping down, landing inside. WHOOO! WHOOO! Kagome Sweatdropped, "Ummm... Eh?" Sango looked down and noticed the letter attatched to each bird...

"Hmmmm... Maybe those are for... us?" stated Sango with a gleeful look. Miroku poked the owl, inspecting it to see if it would bite, while Shippou began to pet the owls with a sigh. "I can't see any other reason to why they would be here.

"Well then, Lady Sango, lets open them."

"Okay, cool,"

"Kagome, they're not cold."

"It's an expression Shippou, it means awesome, ore great,"

"Okay, coo-al,"

"Kagome, read this... What do you think it means?"

Wide-eyed, Kagome looked on to the piece of paper. She was shocked to say the least. Shippou looked at his letter in question. "Kagome, whats a wizard?" asked Shippou, looking at the paper like it had grown a second head, and lost its nose.

"May I see it?" Asked Kagome in a daze. She reached out her hand to grab it from Shippou, and when she started reading, her body froze. The letter said.

_Dear Mr. Shippou_

_You have been invited to join Hogwarts a school of witch craft and Wizardry_

_Instead of as a student, we would like to have you as a helper of Hagrid out Care For_

_Magical Creatures teacher. Enclosed is a list of what type of items you will need for the _

_year._

_Albus Dumbledor_

"Can I go Kagome, please?" Shippou begged with Puppy dog eyes and all.

"Sure shippou, let me read mine though," Kagome chirped. Kagome scanned the letter quickly and decided. "Were going to London!"

The ending of the chapter was really bad, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you like it. I will update by next friday.


End file.
